Mistake
I'm Here Oh my gosh, hey guys, Im back. No, I didn't see Ginger's 'In Charge' blog and thought "OMFG IM GONNA CLAIM MY RIGHTS!' Excuse me, I am not that kind of person. I don't do that. I admit, I have been inactive for quite sometime and I am glad my deputy has taken charge and Im thankful to have two trusted users in charge of my Wiki. Anyway, I may make a blog about this later, but for now, Im going to try to make my head stop hurting and calmly write something based on a series I may or may not have stopped reading. (jk I am still in love with my kitties) But here goes nothing... *rolls clip* Disclaimer Ok, I dont know, this may have some slight gore, like a bleeding stomach or an eyeball that was knocked out, I dont know, Ive just really liked gore and blood and scary things like that recently, so yeah, be warned. Allegiances (the Clan name is in parentheses) Leaders - Smokey (Tree), Spark (Cloud), Steam (Water), Marsh (Swamp) Deputies - Angel (Tree), Lightning (Cloud, Sky (Water), Bog (Swamp) (no medicine cats) Warriors - Oak, Syrup, Titan, Ant (Tree), Blue, Stamp, Raine, Icicle (Cloud), River, Splash, Droplet, Puddle (Water), Muck, Leaf, Sleet, Stripe (Swamp) Queens - Maple (Tree), Puddle (Water) Chapter 1 "Ok, pardon me, but first off, I had NOTHING to do with this, you're just randomly laying blame on me for something I didn't do. Honey fell off the cliff because she slipped, not because I pushed her. WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE'S DEAD YET." Oak stopped and angrily turned towards Syrup. "Stop talking about her! She was expecting my kits!" Oak's spine fur bristled at the thought of his lost mate, and kept trecking through the spiny undergrowth. Syrup shyly followed behind and stared at her paws as she kept going. The other TreeClan warriors, the only ones in the Clan, were far behind, distracted by a fat squirrel and a starling trapped in a bush. Titan, the largest cat, bigger than their leader, Smokey, had stepped on the squirrel and was laughing about how it squirmed under him. The other cat, also the smallest, was Ant, the tiny brown apprentice-sized warrior who was trying to get into the bush to get the starling. Syrup turned around to face them, who were what looked like a few hundred feet away. "Guys, hurry up, Oak caught a whiff of Cloud scent slightly across our border!" Almost instantly, Titan and Ant darted away from the squirming prey and over the snow to the two warriors waiting for them. "Did you say Cloud scent? I've never seen a real Cloud warrior before, this is exciting!" Ant was bouncing up and down around the patrol and a rustling sounded behind them, inside of their border. The warriors crouched lower into the wet leaves and the rustling stopped. It had gotten later and later into the night, and nightfall was approaching. As the sun set, a pair of glowing eyes appeared at the top of the bush. A tiny, gray kitten plopped down at the base of the bush and cowered towards the stem in fear. Syrup's eyes softened. "Back away from her, she's only a kitten!" The caramel colored cat reached her paw under the bush and scooped the kitten under her soft belly. "It's okay, kitten. I've got you." Syrup cooed to the little kitten and it snuggled, tear-soaked, into Syrup's former kit-belly. "I've got you, now answer me this, little one. Are you from Cloud?" The kitten squealed and shivered, looking up at Syrup and nodding. "Oh you poor thing, I'm going to take you back home. You!" She hissed towards the other cats in the patrol. "Stay here, if y'all come with me, other Cloud patrols may think it's an attack. One's a mistake, two's a coincidence, three's a challenge, so stay here." Oak sat down on the slowly freezing ground, as Titan and Ant trotted back to the squirming prey. As Syrup stood up, still cradling the kitten, she started to head towards the border. "Be careful!" Oak called. "Good luck!" Titan and Ant shouted from the bush. Chapter 2 COMING SOON HEHEHEHEHE